Table of Organization
Part of being part of a large group is dealing with several smaller circles within that group. Think of the last wedding or family reunion you went to: there was a small committee that put together an event that a large group of people showed up to. With over a thousand people participating in Runnerhub, that is a lot of work to throw on a couple of shoulders.To make the job of operating Runnerhub and the associated subReddits and Wiki pages easier, as well as continue to put forth the quality games you the players want, founding members and concerned volunteers have created the following Table of Organization. We have divided the structure of Runnerhub’s staff into 6 bodies. These are five Divisions, and the Executive Board. These Divisions have responsibilities to each other and to Runnerhub as a whole. While these Divisions are solely responsible for items in their area of focus, they do interact frequently. Members may be part of several Divisions, although we do try to ensure that volunteers only lead one Division at a time. We have listed the Divisions below, and a brief summary of what they do. You can contact Runnerhub Moderators (and most GMs) via this link: Runnerhub ModMail Character Creation Division (CCD): This Division is usually the first that new players come into direct contact with. The CCD is the Division responsible for character approval. Their duties include: * Reviewing all new characters that are submitted to r/hubchargen. * Grant feedback on characters. ** Feedback will take the form of either “Required” or “Suggested”. *** Required changes must be addressed or the character will be declined. This includes changes needed to make the character legal, to prevent the character from diminishing the fun of other players, or to adhere to the Shadowrun Setting Standards Sheet (SSSS), among others. *** Suggested changes are merely suggestions such as optimization or better flavor. * CCD will compile and maintain the SSSS with input from Thematic Division. * CCD can be reached via the link: Character Creation Mail Thematic Division (TD): The TD is responsible for the integrity of the RunnerHub setting and any current events taking place in that setting. Think less directors of photography, and more executive producers: the focus is on consistency within the big picture. This will include: * Ensuring that characters acceptably conform to the standards of the setting. * Runs do not unrealistically implement new developments. * Major overarching plot developments have a unified thought process behind them. TD will also have the authority to award GMPs (Game Master Points) at their discretion for any activity that they deem to improve RunnerHub. This includes the GMPs for the GM of a run, as well as ensuring realistic rewards for any run’s threat and/or effort. No one else has the ability to hand out bonus GMPs or rewards obtained outside of a run / solo session. TD is also responsible for approving or denying run proposals. Thematic Division can be contacted via the following link: Thematic Mail Rules Division (RD): The RD is responsible for clarifying ambiguous rules or designing new rules where the current Shadowrun system fails to meet expectations and needs. Any clarifications or house rules for mechanical effects will be designed and maintained by RD; no other division has the authority to make rulings. Should a player, GM, or administrator have a question or dispute about a rule, then they must submit a ticket with RD by contacting them. Please note that the RD is not available for “on the spot” rulings. Members of RD may be available for guidance for GMs if needed, but their individual responses do not override anything listed in the existing Shadowrun 5e Core Rule Books or RunnerHub House Rules. For specific questions, use the above link - for general questions, contact them at: Rules Mail Interpersonal Division (ID): The ID is the Division responsible for the satisfactory interactions between any people on RunnerHub. Their duties include: * Approval of all new GMs. * Mediating any disagreements between people that are not rules disputes or flavor disputes. Note the following clarifications, however: ** ID is not here to handle annoyances. An individual will never get along with every other individual in a community due to differences of opinion, and there is nothing ID can do to change that. Having a disagreement is not a reason to seek out ID; there must be sufficient disagreement or ongoing conflict to justify involving ID. ** If you answer ‘Yes’ to any of these questions, the issue falls under ID’s purview: *** Was I personally insulted? *** Will this issue have a permanent effect on my character? *** Is this a repeated issue? ** ID’s job is to solve issues, not to assign blame. ID will attempt to sort out the event in question and resolve it, and they will actively attempt to refrain from placing blame. ** ID does not exact retribution for anyone. * ID has the power to assign temporary bans of up to one week to any person on RunnerHub should an issue in question warrant such a response. ** A permanent ban may be motioned by ID, but the Executive Board will have to ratify such a move. * A member of ID can issue a strike to a disruptive member as a warning if they think the situation warrants it. At least one other member of ID needs to agree with this assessment for the strike to take effect. ** Once a member has been issued 3 strikes a ban will be issued. At first this will be temporary ban, generally for 7 days. After another 3 strikes another ban will be issued, with the duration extended to 14 days, and so on. Depending on the situation ID may make a motion to the Executive Board to make the ban permanent after the second ban. ** If a member is issued a strike but shows no more disruptive behavior and isn't issued any more strikes for 3 months, the strike will be removed. Previously issued strikes may also be removed after another 3 months each. ** Please note that this system is specifically meant to be used in cases of general misconduct. More severe misconduct, for example intentionally abusing the honor system, can have more immediate and drastic consequences. * Contact ID at the following link: Interpersonal Mail Upkeep Division (UD): The UD is responsible for the efficient organization and dissemination of all Divisions and Executive Board business as well as the maintenance of previously developed RunnerHub content & standards. Any public notification, query, or update will be reviewed and approved by UD to ensure that official RunnerHub communications are efficient and organized. The UD is responsible for maintaining: * The sidebar of all RunnerHub related subreddits * What the stickies are for the related subreddits * Any guides are under the direct control of UD. * Permissions list to access ShadowSea will be handled by UD. * UD also handles requests from the players to the Divisions and Executive Board. If you have a concern, comment, or thoughts on improving Runnerhub, please contact ModMail or UD directly. Executive Board (EB): The EB is a separate body from the rest of Runnerhub’s staff. Unlike the Divisions, it must specifically have five members at all times. Members of EB do not need to be members of any other department, although they are welcome to be. EB will have the following responsibilities: * They must meet once a month in a format of their choosing to discuss the state of Runnerhub. Prior to the meeting, they may ask any department to make a report on its ongoing functioning over the past month. * They are free to give any nonbinding advice that they feel the need to share with a department. EB can only make recommendations; they cannot enforce anything nor make any rulings or decisions for a department. * With a four-fifths vote, they may force a leadership change in any division. * They must approve any permanent bans through a four-fifths majority vote. * Should an organization-changing decision need to be made, each department may make its own recommendations but EB will make the final decision at its monthly meeting. * Contact EB via this message link: Executive Board If you have any questions about the reorganization, feel free to contact us. Any of the Divisions can be reached via Mod Mail, or the associated subreddit ModMails. We cannot address concerns if they are not made public. The Table of Organization for Runnerhub has been reorganized to better serve you, so we want to hear your feedback. Thank you for your understanding as we developed this over the past few weeks, and we hope you enjoy the new RunnerHub. Category:Runnerhub Leadership